


Kiss Him Right

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss Fic, Fluff and Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Some fluff before the new episode airs, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzmack's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him Right

For once, Fitz wasn’t going to have to yell at people for talking during the movie as he and Mack were going to be the only ones present. Trip, Skye and Hunter were going to hit a nearby bar and even though Jemma and Bobbi were still in the base, the pair bowed out of the movie night. So, he had a better chance of actually watching something that he liked. In fact, he had several ideas on which one he wanted to watch and hoped that he could convince Mack to watch with him.

At five o’clock, the engineer saved the designs he was working on so he’d have time to clean up before meeting Mack for their movie night. As he was walking to his room, he heard the laughter of Skye and Trip as he guessed; they were on their way to meet up with Hunter for their night out. Shaking his head, he didn’t want to think about what they’re going to get up to.

Ten minutes later, Fitz walked into the common area then froze. There were a bunch of his favorite snacks on the table.

“Impressed, Turbo?”

Mack grinned at the reaction.

“This-this is great. No one’s done this for me before.”

Usually when Jemma did, it was a compromise of their favorites and not solely his own.

“Figured we could take advantage of the opportunity of no one else joining us tonight.”

Fitz grinned up at his friend; he did have a point.

The pair got comfortable on the couch then Mack pressed play on the remote as the other man grabbed a sandwich and took a bite out of it.

“A Pirates’ movie? Really, Mack?”

“What? Don’t hate on Depp. Besides, I supplied all of _your_ favorite snacks.”

The engineer’s smile softened. Looking at Mack, he acted without thinking. He leaned over and kissed him briefly then he pulled back so he could return to his sandwich.

“Hold up, Turbo. Get back over here and let’s do this right. You can’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Oh, I suppose if I must,” Fitz said dramatically as he started to move.

Being wrapped up in Mack’s arms, the Scotsman was glad that everyone else had other plans for the night. He didn’t see them moving for awhile.

Unknown to the men, they had an audience.

Bobbi arched an eyebrow at the sight.

“Looks like _everyone_ is _occupied_ tonight.”

A hand grabbed hers and her attention. Jemma smirked slightly.

“Maybe….we should take a page out of their book then.”

“I like the way you think, Jemma Simmons. Let’s get out of here.”

The movie continued to play on but neither Fitz nor Mack were paying it any attention.


End file.
